


Dungaree Sex (A Valentines Day Fic)

by Merrydith



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Dungaree, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Pastel Edits, Sex, Smut, YouTube, bantz, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrydith/pseuds/Merrydith
Summary: Dan realized that breaking up with Phil was a terrible mistake. Valentines Day was coming up again and he still loved his ex. But of course, with Dan's luck, he was about to open his mouth and tell Phil about his revelation, when Phil blurted out that he had met someone else.(Taking place right after the Pastel Edits IRL video.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are works of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Dan or Phil and as far as I know, this never happened. <3
> 
> Reading Time: 00:28:16
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, folks!

“Thanks for watching. Hope you have a soft day.”

“Have a pastel-icious evening.”

“Stay hydrated, breathe deeply, see you next time.”

“Goodbye!” Phil raised his voice a little and they threw off their wigs. Dan leaned forward and let out a sigh as his best friend and flatmate turned off the camera.

“I can't believe we just did that, Phil,” Dan remarked, laughing a little as he did. “Was that seriously the most requested video?”

“Seriously, it was!” Phil argued, shaking his head. “It was getting ridiculous.”

“Well it's done now. Maybe now they'll shut up about it,” Dan stood up, only then remembering that he was wearing the dungarees. He looked down at his legs that were covered in the light denim Phil forced him to wear. “And really, Phil? Dungarees? You could have picked _any_ edit. But you picked this one?”

“I quite like them on you,” Phil smirked, the way he did when he was teasing. Dan stared at him for a moment with suspicion. “I think they suit you.”

“But Phil, they don't go with my _walking funeral_ aesthetic.” Dan playfully punched Phil in the arm. “Thanks for that by the way.”

“Hey! It's true. You do look like death most of the time,” Phil joked.

“I'll kill you.” Dan turned and headed for the bedroom door. He needed to change and then make a snack. It was midday and they hadn't had the time to make lunch yet. Phil needed to edit his video and go to the dentist anyway.

“Wait, Dan?”

“Hm?” Dan froze in the doorway, not bothering to turn around and look at the other boy.

“What time are your plans tomorrow?” Phil asked. Right. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. And he had told Phil he made plans with some girl he had been seeing. Fuck.

“Ummm...” Dan pretended to think for a minute. “I think I'm going to dinner at 7:00?”

“Oh, alright. My plans are at 7:30 so that works out,” Phil commented. Great. Of course Phil's plans were at 7:30. Now he was going to have to go pretend to be somewhere for a half an hour while he waited for Phil to leave. He should have gone for later.

“Okay,” Dan nodded and walked down the hall and towards the kitchen. He needed something to drink.

Valentines day had always been kind of awkward for the two of them since they broke up in 2012. The Valentines Day video was the reason they called it off, the pressure and the publicity was too much for them. Well – too much for Phil. It was very complicated but they had decided it was just easier they broke it off. Months after the incident had died down and the two of them were just about over the mass hysteria, Dan realized that breaking up with Phil was a terrible mistake. Valentines day was coming up again and he still loved his ex. The drama of the video had caused tension that not even the strongest of relationships could have made it through. But of course, with Dan's luck, he was about to open his mouth and tell Phil about his revelation one afternoon, when Phil blurted out that he had met someone else. Someone he could “take out on Valentines Day”. This was yet another chapter to add to the _Reasons Why Dan's A Fail_ series (non-youtube friendly version). Naturally, Dan wanting to prove that he wasn't the jealous type (even though he totally was), smiled and went along with it, supporting his friend and even suggesting date ideas. It killed him inside but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Phil that he was still in love with him. Not when Phil had clearly moved on.

The next few Valentines days that rolled around, Phil managed to make plans. Dan figured out rather quickly that he couldn't make himself get over his older ex. And every time Phil broke up with one of his newer relationships, Dan would help him through the breakup blues and _just_ before he'd get the chance to pull Phil aside and tell him how he felt (after his friend was out of the rebound stage, of course. He wasn't a terrible person), Phil would inform him that he had found a date just in time for Valentines day. It was almost impeccable how the timing worked out. Dan would finally decide that Phil was ready for that conversation, give himself a couple days of a pep talks, then the moment he told Phil that he “had to talk to him about something”, Phil would jump in and say “hey me too!”. Then Dan would offer for Phil to go first (because he always assumed the worse), and low and behold, Phil would be dating again. It was a horrible cycle that Dan was getting awfully sick of. If Dan wasn't so in love with Phil, he would find this funny. But this was totally not funny. Not even he could laugh at his own misfortune.

The first year after their break up, Dan watched Phil walk out the door, giving him a look of pity as he realized that Dan hadn't found another person to be with. Dan just vegged out on the couch that night and fell asleep early. It was what he usually did when Phil wasn't home. Why would Valentines day be any different? He woke up that night to the sound of Phil coming home, roses in his hand and their tint on his cheeks.

It was the next year that Dan got smarter. He didn't like that look of pity that Phil gave him when he left for his date the last year. He wanted to prove that he could also find a date. So he had told Phil that he was going out with some girl he met at a coffee shop (a classic phanfiction prompt? Really Dan?) and Phil seemed to buy it. Then he left and walked around town by himself for a few hours thinking about what life would be like if he wasn't such a wuss.

Because they literally spent every second together, Valentines day shouldn't have been a big deal. Dan got to spend hours with Phil by himself and no person Phil could ever be with could compete with the amount of time he had spent with Phil altogether. Dan didn't have Phil, but at least he had that. But the memories still seemed rather fresh on that particular day. At least for Dan. Phil had been the first one to start talking about their break up openly, the first one to get another boyfriend and the first to poke fun at the other for not getting dates. Phil had properly moved on and Dan was left behind, making googly eyes at his flatmate and not getting anywhere.

Of course it was now 2017, Valentines day evening and he still hadn't said anything. Nothing at all. He just listened as Phil told him about the girl he met at Tesco. This would be the third. _Innocent_ his ass. Phil must be saying _something_ to these girls. There seemed to be a never ending supply.

“Dan? Have you seen my red shirt? You know, the one with the hearts?” Phil snapped Dan out of his desperate thoughts and was waving his hand in front of his face. Dan looked up and saw the older man standing in front of him, totally shirtless. To disguise the choking noise, Dan coughed and swallowed the spit to keep it from falling out of his mouth. Dan knew exactly where the shirt was he thought for a moment about not telling the other boy that he knew, just so he could absorb the image of Phil without a shirt and those tight black jeans for longer. But he wasn't a prick and he might as well get the credit for remembering.

“It's on the bathroom floor. You left it there this morning,” Dan recalled, smiling up at the shirtless boy's face.

“Oh. Thanks, Dan.” Phil turned on his heels and went for the bathroom. Dan just watched him as he walked away, kicking himself for being such a voyeuristic little shit.

He scrolled through Tumblr for a while, admiring the fake tattoo that covered his scrolling hand, until he heard Phil coming back into the room. He appeared in the doorway and when Dan looked up from his computer screen, he saw that Phil had not only dressed up, he had put the extra mile into looking spiffy as fuck. Dan's mouth almost dropped open. Phil was wearing his red shirt with the hearts (a shirt he usually wore on Valentines day), some tight black jeans and he had put his hair into a quiff. Dan stared at the unusual hairstyle and gulped.

“I see you chose to ditch the branding tonight?” Dan pointed, trying to stay cool.

“Yeah. I feel like it looks more adult, don't you think?” he touched it gently, probably not wanting to mess up whatever hairspray he had combed through it.

“Who are you going out with? The Queen's offspring?” Dan forced out a fake laugh.

“No. I just want to look nice,” Phil said softly. Dan wished he hadn't questioned him. Phil was allowed to look nice if he wanted to.

“Ah.” He returned his eyes to the screen before him, sighing. He looked tremendously under dressd compared to what Phil was wearing. He was just in some gray trackies and a black t-shirt. He saw Phil shift a little.

“So do I look okay?” Dan heard him ask. He bit his lip. He hated when Phil asked him that. Dan's answer would always be yes. Phil _always_ looked okay. But he figured that would cross some sort of line so he just looked up, waiting a half a second and then nodded. Phil nodded as well and checked his phone. “Um. Dan?”

“Hm?” Dan was trying his hardest to forget about the way Phil just looked at him. All insecure and sexy. God, he wished he could just-

“Didn't you say you were going to dinner at 7:00?” Phil asked him.

“Yeah.”

“It's 7:09.”

“Fuck!” Dan looked up, hoping that Phil wasn't catching on to the fact that Dan made up a girl and made up plans. He was actually hoping that Phil thought he was just a shit person who forgot about his own plans. Anything so that Phil wouldn't find out about his little crush. Especially like this.

Dan ran to his room, threw on some real jeans (to at least look like he was trying) and then he grabbed a jacket and was out the door. He didn't even say goodbye to his tragically good looking flatmate who was yelling at him to slow down or he might almost blind himself again.

Slowing down as he turned the street corner, he cursed himself for being so stupid. Phil probably thought he was an absolute idiot.

  


-

  


Dan re-entered his flat once he was sure Phil was long gone. Phil was always punctual and there was no way he'd keep another person waiting. Not on Valentines day anyway. He moped inside, locking the door behind him and heading to his bedroom. He shed his jeans that only made him feel like a liar and took off the shirt that smelled terrible. After all, he hadn't even bothered to put on deodorant before he left – listening to Phil and not risking another incident. When he was about to throw his clothes in the laundry bin, he saw the dungarees and the pastel pink shirt that Phil had bought him. He lifted the soft fabric to his nose and inhaled the slight scent of Phil that lingered. Apparently Phil had been planning this video for a while because this particular item of clothing had been in Phil's drawer for over a month. Properly earning it's Phil scent (whatever that was). Dan touched the fabric to his bare skin and decided _what the hell_. It was Valentines day. He could wear pink. Sliding the fabric over his head, he gave the dungarees another glace. They had been rather comfortable. Phil wasn't even home. He might as well wear them. At least nobody was there to shame him. He had at least a few hours of alone time. Stepping into the dungarees and hooking them over his shoulders, he glanced over at the crown that lied gently on his piano. Fuck it. He might as well. Placing it on his head, he walked over to the mirror and smiled at himself. Now that he thought about it, dungarees were kind of like onsies, just with more jean and less fur. At least he wasn't adding to his furry fandom.

He traveled out to the kitchen, popping up a bag of popcorn (burning it slightly because that's how he liked it), then he went for the remote.

Before he could even turn the TV on, he heard a key enter the lock of the front door. There was no way that Phil was back already. It was only 8:15. Either Phil's date had gone poorly (which was very unlikely because everyone liked Phil), or it was his landlord. It had to be the latter. He looked down at his attire and rolled his eyes. His landlord already thought they were weird, naturally he would catch Dan wearing this outfit. He was about to get up to go greet the man, and ask why he was coming around on Valentines day (of all days).

But then he heard the familiar sound of his best friend's whistling coming up the stairs. Phil was back already. How was that possible?

Shit. And he was wearing the fucking pastel clothes.

Phil walked into the living room and saw Dan sitting on the couch, his face probably red and flustered, and he looked taken aback.

“Dan!” he jumped and his face looked quite shocked to be confronted by his best friend. He watched as Phil looked him up and down. He furrowed his eyebrows and then broke from his frozen state, sitting on the edge of the couch to take off his shoes.

“So uh...how was your date?” Dan asked, awfully curious about the reason Phil had come home so early. He was also trying to distract Phil from the obvious wardrobe choice that he had made when he got home.

“It uh...didn't go too well,” Phil replied, his voice shaking a little. Oh no. Was Phil going to cry? Dan was not equipped with the mental power to take care of that. Even though he had done this a few times with the people Phil really liked and lost, it was not going to happen tonight. Not on Valentines day.

“I'm sorry.” He tried. But that was all the comfort he could muster, returning his eyes to the TV which was still just black.

“What happened to you, then?” Phil asked, checking the time and obviously noting that Dan hadn't been out long either. Maybe he was trying to distract himself from his own pain so Dan just sighed and nodded.

“Um...she canceled.” He tried to make his story harsher than Phil's. Perhaps that would make him feel better. Plus, it was a fake girl. It's not like he could offend anyone. “Perhaps it was because I was late.”

Phil nodded and bit his lip. He looked into his lap. There were not enough words for the two of them to talk _all_ the time, so the flat was usually pretty quiet. But this time it seemed different. The air was thick and the silence was awkward. It was probably because Phil never stuck around this late on the romantic holiday and didn't usually get to witness Dan's pathetic little pity party.

“You know, you could turn the TV on. That might make it more interesting to stare at.” Phil sassed, clearly noticing how Dan was staring at the blackness of the screen. Really? Phil was giving him sass right now? He did not need that.

“I just didn't know if you wanted to-”

“That's alright. I'm going to turn in early anyway,” Phil mumbled. He seemed like he was in a hurry to get out of that living room. Dan figured as much. It was probably awkward to sit next to your ex on a romantic holiday. “Sorry about your date.”

Phil added the last bit before standing up and shooting Dan another pity glance (Dan hated that _so_ much) before turning and heading into his room. Dan heard the door slam and he threw his head back on the sofa. Fuck.

  


-

  


It had only been an hour and Dan was in his room pacing. He didn't usually get this worked up about Phil and his dates. But he hated himself because he kept holding his tongue. Phil would always seem so sad after being dumped. He cared about every living thing and his dates were no different. Who the fuck was Dan Howell to come in and tell him how he felt when Phil was lamenting over his latest pick up?

He was getting nowhere. He stopped pacing and lied himself face first down on the floor. Yeah, there was a bed a few feet from his body but he didn't care. He needed to think and his favorite place to think was on the ground. He probably looked rather silly, wearing those dungarees and a flower crown while face planting the floor.

He didn't even get three whole minutes of quiet before he heard Phil shuffling around in the room next door. Dan didn't care what he was doing but he hated that he was doing it so loudly. He grimaced and groaned to himself, at this point just wallowing because he had nothing better to do, and listened to drawers opening and shutting from the other room. He had half a mind to just go over and tell Phil to quit making noise.

When the noises finally stopped, Dan got up off the ground and realized that his pacing had made him thirsty. Not to mention, he hadn't actually had dinner. The kitchen wasn't far from his door and a Ribena was a good start. He left his room, noticing Phil's light still on under his bedroom door, walking away from it as fast as possible, and nearly smacking himself into the glass door of the kitchen.

He grabbed a snack and noticed that there was very little cereal left. Phil must have had some before he left. His sometimes ate cereal when he was nervous and Dan couldn't really blame him. Dan was the crazy one. So what if Phil had a few odd habits. As mad as he got about not having cereal in the morning, he'd be more upset if Phil wasn't happy. He rolled his eyes at himself and decided that maybe Phil would want a late night snack to make him feel better. Cereal always did the trick. Even though he was upset about this whole Phil situation, he couldn't let it get in the way of being a good friend. Phil needed it, so Dan would give it to him. He grabbed the box, dumped the rest of the cereal into a bowl, poured Phil's perfect milk ratio into it (he knew that Phil liked his with 3/4 cereal and 1/4 milk) and brought it tentatively to the door with a spoon.

“Phil?” he knocked carefully. Phil didn't answer for a few seconds and Dan hoped he hadn't just woken the boy up.

“Yeah?” Phil asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“I um...brought you a snack.” God, Dan sounded so lame. A snack? What was he, four?

“Oh uh...you can just leave it.”

“O-out here?” Dan looked at the carpeted floor, picturing what would happen if Phil tripped over the already rather full bowl of cereal. They would be smelling milk in their carpet for weeks. He figured he should cut to the chase. “I fixed you a bowl of cereal.”

Phil was quiet for a few more seconds and then Dan heard him shuffle towards the door. He opened it just a crack, poking his head out and reaching his arm through the slit in the door.

“What are you doing?” Dan couldn't help but ask. Here he was, standing there with a bowl of cereal, dressed like a fucking pastel princess farmer. Nothing that Phil could have been doing was worse than that.

“Nothing...just...” Phil looked Dan up and down (like he wasn't already humiliated before), then he sighed, opening the door all the way. Dan looked in and almost snorted. Phil was wearing his entire pastel get up as well. The tight blue jeans, the shirt, Dan even noticed his hair was a little tousled and in his hand was a crumbled flower crown.

“Phil. What the hell are you doing?” Dan handed over the bowl of cereal and put his hand on his hip.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Phil's voice was squeaky. It rarely did that. Only when Phil was embarrassed or lying about something. He was getting defensive. Dan had to keep himself from smiling. Phil looked so cute – something he couldn't say to him in the video.

“This is comfortable! You told me you hated how those blue pants felt!” Dan argued, crossing his arms. Phil was not going to turn this around on him. “Why would you wear them?”

“I don't know!” Phil turned around and sat on his bed that was still covered in a light pink sheet. He fell quiet and started to eat the cereal that Dan had prepared for him. Dan knew he couldn't resist.

“Trust me, I'm not pastel-shaming you. I'm just wondering what you're up to.” Dan didn't want to fight with Phil. Not because he was bitter or whatever he was feeling. He came in here to make Phil feel better and if dressing like a pastel idiot made him feel better, then fine. He just wanted to hear Phil say it. “This is strange Phil behavior. I want to make sure you're doing okay. I know how you get when...”

He didn't feel like he needed to finish that sentence.

“But if you're fine, then I'll just-”

“Dan...” Phil said, placing the cereal to the side. Shit. This must be serious. “I gotta be honest with you about something.”

Dan stared at him trying to find somewhere to put his hands. Shit. These dungarees had pockets??

“I um...didn't have a date tonight,” Phil started. His voice was so small and gentle, Dan almost missed the content of what he had said. Dan pinched his thigh from his pocket to make sure this wasn't some sort of strange fever dream. Had his existential crises gone too far? Had he dreamt up this whole scenario? Nope. The pinch still hurt.

“Come again?” Dan closed his eyes as Phil repeated what he said. This time slower. And followed by another sentence.

“I didn't have a date tonight. I made it up.” Phil spoke like he had been defeated.

Was Phil really telling him this right now? What the hell kind of motivation did Phil have to make up a date? It's not like Dan was really any competition.

“But...but why?” Dan asked. He couldn't help but wonder. Maybe Phil thought he needed to prove something. Phil just sighed and shook his head.

“I'm an idiot sometimes,” he admitted. Dan wanted to tell him he was wrong but now wasn't the time. He was going to hear his friend out. “I just can't be...around you on Valentines day.”

What?

“Every single year, I make _plans_.” He put air quotes around the word. “So that I could avoid... _this_.”

He motioned between them.

“But the plans aren't real. The dates aren't real. I just leave the house and go to Starbucks until I feel like it's been enough time...” Phil put his head in his hands. “Dan, I haven't dated anyone since we...you know.”

Dan was floored. Phil was reciting Dan's exact tactic. Right to his face.

“You...were lying?” Dan stumbled out. Phil's face was getting red. He was clearly embarrassed.

“I just...wanted you to think I had moved on. Past this. Past _us_.” Phil admitted, almost to the point of sobs. “I can't be around you on Valentines day because all I want to do is tell you that I-”

He stopped because he could hear Dan's laughing. He looked up and saw that Dan was bent over mid-cackle. He couldn't help it. This was too hilarious. All this time. All this _fucking_ time. Phil was doing the _same_ thing he had been doing. He was surprised they never ran into each other while they were at it! Even he had gone to the Starbucks a few times.

“W-why are you laughing?” Phil asked, his face looking slightly heartbroken and a bit confused.

“Me too.” Dan heard himself say between cackles. “I did the _exact_ same thing.”

Phil looked up at him as if he didn't comprehend what Dan had just said.

“You what?”

“Made up-” Dan laughed. “-the dates.”

The corner of Phil's mouth turned up slightly.

“Dan, you're joking. You made up yours too?”

“Every year!” Dan laughed, letting himself lean against the doorframe. His eyes were shut and he was close to falling over. “Not a single date has been real.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Phil chuckled a little too.

“I'm not. I wish I was.” Dan wiped a few happy tears from the corners of his eyes then he looked at Phil with a smile. “I can't date anyone else, Phil.”

Phil blinked at him. Maybe that was too much?

“You can't?”

“I knew that the moment we broke up,” he admitted. It felt strange saying the words he'd wanted to say to Phil for so long. It felt good, but it seemed so unreal. “We are so rubbish.”

Dan was amazed at how long it took for this moment to happen. Clearly their communication skills weren't up to par.

“So...does that mean you...” Phil cocked his head. His smile was only growing brighter. “...like me again?”

“Phil, I never stopped liking you.” Dan kind of cringed at his 2011 self. He sounded so sappy but that was how he felt so he figured he better stay truthful this time. Plus, he was still in a pink shirt and dungarees. It couldn't get more squish than this.

“I never thought I'd hear you say that...” Phil commented, his smile soft and he looked relieved. “Especially not wearing dungarees.”

“Hey! You bought these _for_ me!” Dan fired back, laughing a little.

“Yeah, but only because I thought you'd look good!”

“And do I?” Dan challenged.

“Yes!” Phil bit his lip and looked Dan up and down. “You do. I told you that this morning.”

“Well maybe you should have said something like 'wow, Dan. You look good. Also all my dates have been fake and I really just want to be with you'.”

Phil narrowed his eyes.

“You know, you could have said 'Hey Phil, I still like you' and all of that would have stopped,” Phil teased. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so we're both wrong. Can we just...not talk about all the time we've wasted?”

“Yeah.” Phil hung his head. “Sorry.”

Dan was still miles away from Phil. He was in the doorway and Phil was sitting on the pastel sheets of his bed.

“You know...” Dan started. He wanted to break the tension. Maybe he was being selfish, but he figured that while they were admitting things, he might as well just put it all out there. “You said those pants were rather uncomfortable...”

Phil looked up, and fast. He was looking at Dan with different eyes. Not the sad and shifty eyes that he was using earlier when they were in the lounge. These eyes were different. Phil, in his pastel outfit, was eyeing Dan like he wanted something from him. Dan knew what that look meant. He had spent most of his time trying to avoid Phil's gaze. Now that it was directly on him, he felt the pressure.

Their subscribers liked to depict Phil in two different ways. They depicted him as soft and gentle, something precious that they needed to protect – which was 100% accurate about 90% of the time. But they also saw something in Phil that only Dan got to experience. Way back in 2010. Only Dan got to see the side that he was (weirdly accurately) written in some of the fics. Dominate, sexy and _very_ controlling. Dan almost didn't believe the way that his boyfriend switched in the bedroom all those years ago. It shocked him, but he never complained. It made Phil a very good sex partner and an incredible top.

Standing in the doorway, in his dungarees and his flower crown, he saw the shift in Phil's gaze change. He could see the way his mouth twitched with desire. He hadn't seen that look in nearly five years and he thought he would never see it again. The boy looked hungry and Dan felt his stomach drop.

He watched as Phil stood up and nodded, in response to Dan's comment about his pants.

“You're right, Dan. I did say that. Maybe I should just...” Phil unbuttoned them and slid them to the ground. “Take them off.”

Dan felt like his legs were glued to the spot. He was overwhelmed and slipping dangerously into his bottom mentality. The one where he knew he belonged.

Phil kicked off the jeans and crossed the room to where Dan was standing. Dan gulped and with one swift motion, Phil grabbed the straps of Dan's dungarees, pulling the younger boy backwards until they couldn't walk back any further. Dan liked the feeling of being pulled by his dungaree straps, the article of clothing just getting _that_ much tighter in the most inconvenient of places. Phil seemed to notice immediately as he slid his hand into Dan's pocket and over his clear bulge. Dan whimpered a little and it seemed to feed into Phil's growing desire.

“Oh it's been so long. I forgot how sensitive you were.” Phil licked his lips and stared into Dan's wide brown eyes. Dan was still in so much shock that when Phil leaned in slowly to kiss Dan's pink and gaping lips, he felt like Phil was coming at him super fast. He closed his eyes because he figured there would be a collision, but instead, Phil's lips locked onto Dan's and he felt like he was flying. Phil's lips felt like they used to against his. Even better actually. Like there had been a drought and he had finally found an oasis of blue eyes and pale skin. The pastel aesthetic wasn't helping at all. He brought his sweater paws up to Phil's face, delicately placing them on Phil's neck and cheek. He felt the kiss intensify.

Phil's calves were up against the bed, Dan flushed up against him and when Phil grabbed him by the dungaree straps and fell backward onto the pink cloud that was Phil's bed, Dan went falling with him. The dungareed boy moaned as the pressure on his lower half increased. He was now lying groin to groin with a boy he had imaged doing this with for years. He forgot how good it felt to lie on top of his perfect body. They kissed for a long time, until Dan felt like he had to get out of the dungarees or he was going to burst through them himself.

“Please, Phil.” Dan begged, for nothing in particular, between kisses. Phil knew how to speak Dan. He knew what it meant. Phil pulled away briefly and looked at Dan with a challenge in his eye. Dan almost regretted the beg, but Phil reached down and unbuckled one of the straps, swiping his nipple while he was at it. Dan closed his eyes and bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. He didn't have to, but he didn't want Phil to think he was desperate (even though he had already begged).

Phil unbuckled the other strap, pulling down the dungarees so that he could reach the hem of his pink pastel shirt. When Phil pulled it up and over Dan's head, he thought that perhaps they would go back to kissing. He was wrong. Phil brought his head down and started to kiss and lick at Dan's nipples. Dan moaned quietly and could feel Phil's lower half growing in response under his thin boxer shorts. Now he was wishing they had bought the pastel ones they showed in the video.

 _Now was not the time for those thoughts_ , he found out as he felt the older boy latch onto his neck with his mouth, sucking and kissing at the sensitive skin. His tattoo was still next to his right ear and Phil avoided it with such precision. Almost like he didn't want to see it get wrecked (much like Dan was about to be).

“Now Danny, you remember what you have to do before you get anything, correct?” Phil asked him in a deep and taunting voice. Dan's stomach flipped. Oh, he remembered. He looked at Phil's soft eyes and nodded, not able to speak without tripping over his own tongue. “Good.”

Phil got off of Dan and lied back against the single pillow that remained on his bed. Dan bit his lip as he moved towards the older boy. He was adjusting himself on his knees and he felt the dungarees fall to his hips. Now he was shirtless and his flap and straps were hanging down over his crotch and buttocks. He thought he looked ridiculous but he was sure Phil thought he looked good.

He crawled over as Phil shed his shirts. Now he was just wearing his boxer shorts and Dan was just as enthralled as he had been that morning. Phil's chest was beautiful. The slight bit of chest hair had always turned him on, even back in 2009 when even Phil was young.

He slid down the older man's body and swallowed his nerves as he slid his hand over Phil's white boxer shorts. He could feel the slightest bit of precome on his mate's front. He smiled because he knew that was most likely his doing.

“Come on, Dan. You want me to fuck you, don't you?” Phil never cursed. Only when he felt like he had to. Phil was impatient. He wanted this and Dan was ready to give it to him. He just wanted Phil to be happy and this was surely how he was going to make it happen. He took a deep breath, pulling down Phil's shorts and eyed the cock that he revealed underneath. _Bigger_ was the only word that could come to mind. Phil's cock had either grown or he hadn't remembered how big it actually was. He wasn't complaining, just in awe. “Dan.”

Phil gently reminded the boy who was staring at what looked like a painful erection. He nodded and leaned forward, licking a stripe up the bottom side. Phil let out a long sigh that was broken up by his shuddering breath. Dan nodded and did it again. His wet tongue was exactly what Phil needed and he was about to lose himself in the idea of pleasuring Phil in this way again. He took his time, working his way up with his tongue until Phil looked like he couldn't take it anymore. He looked up at the boy who had his hands now grasping the flower crown in his hair, and then sank down on his length. All the way down. Just like he used to. Phil moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Oh how Dan missed that sound.

“That's it, Dan. Just like that...” Phil praised him, knowing that Dan still had that praise kink that he told nobody about. He wanted to know when he was doing well – it was in his nature. Phil was the best at giving him that approval. Not to mention, it had been a while. It felt good to know that his skill was still there.

He swallowed Phil for a while. He worked his cock until it was leaking with more precome and Phil was practically trembling. He could go forever but Phil stopped him right before he blew his load right there and then. He took his shaking hands and flipped Dan over and onto the bed. Dan lied there on his stomach for a moment until Phil hooked his hands into his dungarees and pulled them down, revealing Dan's pale ass that he never thought Phil would see again. He felt Phil's warm hands slide up his thighs (the ones that he knew Phil loved) and he moaned at the contact. Phil was getting closer, he could feel Phil's nervous hot breath on his lower back, and he shoved his face into the sheet on the bed. He stopped when he smelled the foreign smell.

“Um...Phil?” Dan asked, trying hard not to break their mood. “Which friend did you borrow these sheets from?”

“Louise, why?” Phil answered, sliding his hand up Dan's back gently.

“We need to make sure we wash these. Twice.” Dan chuckled a little and he heard his partner do the same.

“Oh God, you're right.” He got off the bed and bit his lip. “Maybe we should take them off the-”

“Phil. It's fine. We'll wash them.” Dan switched his tone from concerned to urgency once again. “Come on, Phil. I need you.”

Those words seemed to trigger the desire once again, Phil opening his bedside drawer and pulling out the lube that Dan knew was in there. It had probably collected a fair amount of dust, just like the one in his drawer.

“You promise you'll tell me if I'm going to fast?” Phil said gently, always looking out for Dan, no matter what the mood was. No matter how dominant he was pretending to be.

“I promise,” Dan nodded, wiggling his bum a little. “Come on, Phil! Please.”

He was getting painfully hard.

Phil nodded and Dan heard the cap pop from the lube bottle, coating his fingers with it behind Dan. There was zero warning before Phil had a finger inside of him. He slipped it in so smoothly, Dan moaned a little from the stretch. It had been a while and this was definitely one of those things that took time. He jut relaxed against the sheets while Phil worked his magic. He kissed around Dan's bum, biting slightly in order to distract Dan from the pain. Dan knew what he was doing but it still worked. Phil managed to get another finger in without Dan even realizing it had happened.

A few minutes later, Phil was pumping three fingers in and out of Dan's hole quite easily. Dan was moaning and leaning back into it when he felt Phil change directions. His fingers were working in a slightly more painful manner which he was about to comment on when he felt Phil press on that little bundle of nerves that he knew made Dan melt. Naturally, a loud moan escaped Dan's throat and he thought he was seeing stars. His cock was leaking all over those pastel sheets and he could feel the sweat beginning to bead at his forehead. It was a good thing he hadn't straightened his hair today.

“Phil! Phil!” Dan panted, clawing at the sheets below him. “Fuck me! Please! Phil!”

Phil didn't even respond. He just pulled his fingers out, Dan's disappointed moan followed, then he pushed the younger boy down so that he was no longer thrusting his bum in the air. Dan's cock was flush against the bed and his legs were slightly spread. He angled his ass slightly so that Phil could have better access but the older boy just lubed himself up and crawled over Dan. He slid his cock into Dan's crack, teasing him and stimulating that area, getting it nice and wet while he leaned forward and whispered in Dan's ear.

“You ready, Dan?” he asked, knowing the answer by the way Dan shuddered. His panting had only increased and he was sure that Phil could hear it.

“Yes! Please! Phil!” Dan was desperate. He needed it. He was practically drooling.

Phil kissed at Dan's neck as he lined himself up against Dan's aching hole. He was ready and Phil was moving _so slowly_. But it was that mentality that screwed him because when he was begging (inaudibly) for Phil to _do it already_ , Phil listened and just went for it. He bottomed out on the first thrust. Dan elicited a moan that topped the rest of the moans he had released that night, combined. Phil moaned too, the hot heat of Dan's hole proving too much to stay silent.

“God Dan, you feel so good,” Phil breathed out, right against Dan's ear and neck.

Dan's eyes were squeezed shut as he got used to the stretch. He wiggled his bum a little, making his partner moan, then he stilled and nodded slowly.

“You can move,” he told Phil, biting his lip and preparing. Phil took another moment of stillness and then he brought his cock out slowly, pushing it back in at the same speed. It would have been excruciating if Phil hadn't hit his prostate as he bottomed out each time. Dan just moaned and moaned, getting completely fucked out underneath him. Phil only got faster when he felt like Dan could handle it and in about four minutes flat, Phil was thrusting at what seemed like an impossible speed.

“Phil!” Dan whined, his eyes pretty much glued shut. “Phil! I'm gonna-”

Phil's cock was slamming into him, his face getting pressed against the sheets, surely drooling a giant puddle beneath him. He could hear the older boy's grunts, his skin slapping against his bum and Phil's hands sliding up and down his back. Dan was in complete bliss. He couldn't tell if the euphoria was from the growing orgasm in his stomach or because he never thought he'd get this again.

He determined it was both when he reached his climax. Phil his his prostate at _just_ the right angle and he lost it. He unraveled underneath the boy he had known for so long. He felt warm and cold at the same time, his cock spilling onto the sheets they didn't even own. He felt the sticky mess below him and he couldn't let himself care. Phil's grunts were getting louder until he too, because of Dan's clenching hole, came as well.

“Ooooh fuck!” Dan whined, having forgotten what it was like to take Phil's load. “Phil...”

“Dan...” Phil whispered, collapsing onto the younger boy when his orgasm was through.

They lied there for a while. It was almost like neither of them knew what to say, but they both knew that they didn't need to say anything at all. Phil just reached his hand around and gently played with the little curl that had formed on Dan's forehead before his video. Dan never wanted the curl to go away if this is the kind of treatment it got.

They couldn't stay a stick mess for long and when Phil pulled out of Dan carefully, Dan whimpered at the loss, allowing Phil to get up and go grab a wet washcloth to clean up their sticky mess. Dan lied on the mattress panting (he wasn't used to this much exercise) while he waited for the other boy to return.

Phil cleaned him up gently, then stripping the bed and getting the pastel sheets to the wash immediately. Phil took care of the walking and Dan just lied there like the little brat he was until Phil was done cleaning up and getting everything with the sticky liquid on it out of the room.

 _Finally_ , after everything was clean and the bed was back to normal (which Phil impressively made while Dan was still in it), Phil climbed in next to the fucked out boy. Phil had turned out the light before he climbed into the bed, knowing that neither of them wanted to get back up and he assumed they were both going to pass out in a few anyway.

“Dan?”

“Hm?” Dan couldn't even bother to look up at his blue eyed companion, letting his eyes remain shut against the pillow.

“Does this mean we're...?” Phil didn't want to say it, just in case. Dan could hear the slight insecurity in his voice when he asked. That broke Dan's heart all over again and his eyes opened slightly.

“Of course it does, Phil.” He wanted to make sure Phil knew that even with everything they've been through, Dan would never just have sex with him without the promise of commitment. He wasn't that guy (even though he acted like it sometimes). “Don't be silly.”

“I just...wanted to make sure,” Phil scooted a little closer, wrapping his arms around the exhausted boy next to him.

“I love you, Phil.” Dan reminded, not sure if he had said it already today or just thought it a million times. “And sorry about the fake date thing.”

Phil laughed.

“I'm sorry too.” Phil pet his head gently. “And I love you.”

“Good.” Dan didn't want to even hide his possessiveness. Phil was all his and all the misery that came with watching Phil go on dates with other people disappeared immediately. “Happy Valentines Day, Phil.”

“You too, Dan.” Phil kissed his forehead and sighed, both of them closing their eyes and falling into lovely dreams about pastel clouds and dungaree sex.

 


End file.
